<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鹳与红气球 by saltshio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291827">鹳与红气球</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio'>saltshio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空鹤白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鹳与红气球</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>“喀嗒。”</p><p>鹤房把灯关上的时候白岩说了一句什么话，他没听清，转过头去问他，你说了什么，我没听见。</p><p>白岩盘腿坐在矮脚小茶几后面，面前放着小小的蛋糕，两只手一拢就能圈住的大小。蜡烛的火苗在黑暗里温暖地一闪一闪，把白岩的笑脸也照得亮晶晶。</p><p>鹤房为了花两千五买这个原价五千円的半折蛋糕，特意在商店等到临关门前五分钟。从店员手里接过蛋糕手提袋，能算得上是鹤房今天第二开心的时刻。</p><p>“我说，如果有一天死掉，也希望能在爱里死去。”白岩说的话倒是不怎么应景，笑嘻嘻地看着鹤房，皱起来的鼻尖和露出的牙齿都被屋子里唯一的光源染成暖色。</p><p>鹤房啧了一声，伸手去弹白岩脑瓜嘣，被对方一闪身躲过去。“今天是你生日，能不能别突然说这种话？”鹤房也坐在地上，手肘撑着桌面，催白岩吹蜡烛许愿。“动作快点，蜡烛都要烧完了。”</p><p>“好了好了知道了。”白岩听话地闭上眼，敛去脸上的笑意，握紧了双手。房间里一下子变得很安静，鹤房看着白岩睫毛下的影子，心里充实又快乐。这间窄得不行的公寓变成了一个大气泡，裹着他和白岩沉进了幽深又安全的海底，窗外的夜幕是珊瑚礁，烛光是地心漫溢涌动的岩浆，他们在一起比谁都有勇气。</p><p>白岩这种人，整天都在捉弄他，让他轻而易举又幸福地死掉岂不是很不公平。鹤房慢悠悠地想，我是不会让你如愿的，下个月我过生日的时候，我要祝你长命百岁，孤独终老。想想鹤房又觉得不对劲，在心里把孤独终老划掉。</p><p>还没想出该换成个什么词，白岩就睁开眼说我许完愿望啦，我们吹蜡烛吧。两个人一起把蜡烛吹熄后屋里又一片黑暗，鹤房起身去开灯，结果膝盖撞到桌角，嘶嘶抽着气去够电灯开关。</p><p>青白的白炽灯光让双人探险队回到了位于葛饰区某建筑物三层的狭窄公寓。鹤房顺便从水池边拿来了西瓜刀和金属勺，又把勺子放回去。能少刷一把勺子是一把。鹤房坐下之后去翻蛋糕盒，我记得里面有塑料叉，啊，有的，还有盘子。</p><p>“汐恩。”白岩忽然喊他名字，鹤房抬起头来对上对方毫无表情的脸。干嘛突然这样，很吓人诶，鹤房还没张嘴问，白岩板着脸一字一顿地说：谢谢你陪我过我的四十岁生日，希望明年我的四十一岁生日还有你在身边。</p><p>鹤房一时失语。</p><p>好好好，知道了。鹤房老老实实地点头，您放心，明年我肯定在——然后迅雷不及掩耳地弹了白岩的脑门。这次白岩没躲开，疼得眼泪汪汪。别这么看着我，鹤房没好气，要不是今天没做晚饭，这蛋糕已经在你脸上了。</p><p>就开个玩笑嘛，你下手也太重了。白岩笑嘻嘻地揉着额头，把蛋糕切成两半。要不然这么吃吧，盘子可以留着以后用。鹤房一时没想到塑料盘留着有什么用，但白岩这么说了，他也就听话地点点头。</p><p>白岩砰地打开啤酒罐，说对不起啦汐恩，现在还是只有我一个人喝，麻烦你再等一个月了。鹤房翻了个白眼，从自己那半个蛋糕上抹一坨奶油涂在白岩鼻头。</p><p>瑠姬君，生日快乐。说完之后鹤房就凑过去亲了白岩的嘴唇，鼻尖撞上鼻尖，鹤房脸上也蹭上半块奶油。白岩没想到鹤房又搞突然袭击，呆呆地说不出话，瓷白的耳廓飞快地染上了红晕。</p><p>诶。白岩眼神有点游离，赶紧低下头拿起了塑料叉，好了，赶快吃蛋糕吧。隔着垂下来的前发也能看到泛红的颧骨。看吧，这家伙还是这样比较可爱。鹤房想，这是他今天第一开心的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>鹤房和白岩是在打工的地方认识的对方。那时候鹤房刚从滋贺老家跑来东京，无依无靠，没有钱，也没地方住。白岩不知怎么就注意到他，问他：我正住着一间很小的公寓，要不要和我一起合租。鹤房定定地盯着白岩的脸看了足足五秒钟，来自宇宙的神秘直觉告诉他面前的青年不是坏人，他们就一起合租到现在。</p><p>白岩所言非虚，这间房子真的很小，阳台窄得只够一个人站在上面转身。楼道尽头的洗衣机年久失修，烘干好像已经坏掉好久。甩干功能也不怎么好用，洗完的衣服还是水淋淋，挂在阳台上，没拧干的残水就从衣架的一端掉进屋子里。</p><p>鹤房把衣服晾好，顺手从阳台角落提过塑料水桶放在衣架下面。白岩是本地人，第一次见面的时候鹤房就察觉到对方身上土生土长的东京人气息。本地人为什么还要像他这个讨生活的人一样在破旧公寓里凑合生活呢？当初鹤房也这么问过白岩。</p><p>当时白岩正跪在地上，埋头擦被弄湿的地板，抬起头看了一眼懵懂少年鹤房，“你对东京有什么误解吧？”然后继续拧抹布，单薄的脊背起起伏伏，裹在洗得有点褪色的T恤里。“而且，我也不知道我的家人在哪里。”</p><p>哦。鹤房老实点点头，他也不知道自己的家人在哪里。从懂事起鹤房就生活在福利院，吃不饱饭，有时候还会挨打。后来他长大了一点，不太会挨打了，就逃出了这方逼仄无望的空间。到了东京，鹤房努力打工养活自己，日子过得辛苦，但他一点都不觉得难受，而且内心充满希望，比在滋贺的任何一天都快活，更别说还遇见了主动问他要不要一起租房的白岩。鹤房觉得东京真是好地方，以前下雨的时候，他骨折过的小腿总会隐隐作痛。现在即便东京阴雨绵绵，旧伤也很少会疼，他也能去畅想以后的日子会不会过得更好。</p><p>鹤房知道白岩身上也有伤，比他身上的还多。有的时候白岩裸着上身趴在阳台栏杆上抽烟，白白的后背像挂在夜晚边的风筝，脊柱微微弓起。皮肤是糊在上面的纸。一道道纵横交错的淡色疤痕留在他的背上，风把烟灌进屋子里又送出去，风筝和空落落的房间都在吐息。</p><p>但他没有问白岩的伤是从哪里来的，就像白岩问他之前他也没有提过自己的往事。更何况他早就发现白岩有个习惯。</p><p>生活难免磕碰，撞到的地方肿起或者淤青，白岩的手指总是下意识地扣住那片皮肤，接着皱着眉头像触电一样松开。但下一次还会无意识地摸着伤处，流血结痂的伤口在白岩身上也总是好得很慢。他对擅自倾泄自身的苦痛和窥探别人的历史都没什么兴趣，鹤房想，白岩过得也不容易，他不想给他徒增负担。</p><p>白岩自称酒量很好，但鹤房觉得并不是这么回事。白岩喜欢酒，喝了酒之后比平时话还多，业务主要包括模仿电视上的一发艺和大叔段子，鹤房坐在他旁边嗯嗯啊啊地应付着，表面上不耐烦，其实心里觉得挺有意思。只是有一次，白岩问他，你想知道我身上的伤是怎么来的吗。鹤房点点头，白岩说，我耽误太多时间了。</p><p>“啊？”鹤房没听懂，白岩就又慢慢重复了一遍：“我耽误了太多时间。”</p><p>“我小的时候，在游乐园里丢了一个气球。为了追那个气球，我扔掉了手里的很多东西，追着气球一直跑一直跑，最后没有拿回气球，还迷路了。我都没有拿到过那个气球，连它牵在我手里是什么感觉也不知道。”</p><p>“我特别喜欢迪士尼乐园。但只去过那么一次，然后就耽误了好多好多时间。爸爸说是我的错，就骂我，还打我，一直打，但其实他也不是我爸爸。”</p><p>鹤房没听懂白岩的故事，但他知道白岩的神情很沮丧。“以后我们一起去迪士尼乐园吧。”鹤房轻轻地说，他不会安慰人，就伸手摸了摸白岩的头发。白岩很瘦，身材干巴巴，但发质很好，脸也很漂亮，戴上迪士尼那些毛绒绒的发箍大概也会好看。鹤房想起福利院里大孩子们不知道从什么地方偷来的那些杂志，他瞥见过破破烂烂的内页，上面印的都是些丰满漂亮的女孩子，皮肤也干干净净，没有伤口。</p><p>白岩又抽烟又喝酒，还浑身是伤，和那些女孩子一点都不一样。但现在鹤房就是觉得心动，胸口热热的，他想让白岩开心一点，捏他的脸颊，想给他温暖的拥抱，不要再像廊下看着雨水滴滴答答落在地上的委屈小猫。听到鹤房要和他一起去迪士尼，白岩的沮丧渐渐缩成一小团，他又开心起来，“你真好。”</p><p>白岩喝了很多酒，晕眩而柔和地趴在桌子上傻笑，白净的脸上浮起薄红，下巴上的三颗小痣像樱花的花蕊。</p><p>鹤房迟疑了一会儿，慢慢地把白岩拉向自己，他按住了他的手臂。白岩的嘴唇很软。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>当初鹤房刚和白岩住在一起的时候，白岩一脸严肃地对鹤房强调了作为合租者的责任与义务，其中核心要义是节约，包括但不仅限于节水节电。“浪费水电的结果就是露宿街头。”白岩语重心长地教训鹤房，鹤房老老实实跪坐在白岩面前点头像小鸡啄米，之后再也没在出门时忘记关灯。</p><p>话虽这么说，白岩和鹤房都是勤劳的打工皇帝，倒也离露宿街头还有一段距离。每周三天，白岩白天打完几份工，晚上还会抱着吉他去附近的酒吧当伴唱。鹤房也喜欢唱歌，当歌手曾经是鹤房的童年愿望第二名。第一名是变成外星人，这辈子是没希望了，但歌手没准努努力还有那么一点点可能。有时白岩在家弹吉他的时候他们一起唱歌，还能分出两个声部。</p><p>鹤房也不知道自己唱歌水平怎么样，但他喜欢和白岩一起唱歌，白岩坐在矮桌旁边，鹤房靠着后面的架子，上面摆着白岩的少女漫画。白岩喜欢少女漫画，喜欢酸酸甜甜的可爱故事。鹤房跟着节奏晃膝盖，觉得自己的歌声动听无比，他们两个也可以组个组合，已经有柚子了，他们可以叫橘子。</p><p>白岩听了之后一脸嫌弃，说这一听就像是抄来的他才不要。鹤房拿出公交卡说那我们叫西瓜。白岩干脆懒得理他。之后鹤房又闷头想了好几天，等到白岩都快把这件事忘了，他才得意洋洋地宣布，他想出了个好名字，叫岩房，正好还和愿望谐音。</p><p>“好土啊。”白岩说。</p><p>“是有点土。”鹤房点点头承认。</p><p>“也行吧，就叫这个。”白岩想了想，好像也没有更好的，岩房的事儿就这么算成了。</p><p>白岩去酒吧当伴唱的日子，鹤房下了晚班就去酒吧后门等他。一次两次后酒吧其他员工也认熟了他的脸，招呼他进来等。“瑠姬，你弟弟来了。”鹤房刚想说他不是白岩的弟弟，就看见白岩背着吉他走出来，先他一步搭腔。</p><p>“他不是我弟弟，”白岩笑嘻嘻地跟同事挥手告别，“非要说的话，是亲友吧。”</p><p>鹤房一边为白岩认证的亲友而雀跃，一边又隐隐觉得失落。但总的来说还是开心占了上风。上次白岩虽然喝得有点多，但意识也没有完全消失。之后他们也就那个有点冲动的吻展开过一番讨论，但两个人都有点不好意思，也就含含糊糊地没再说清楚。</p><p>关系一旦踏出起点的横线，后面的发展就由不得控制。他们第一次做的时候，白岩很抗拒。你还未成年，白岩说。可是我已经到了可以结婚的年纪了，鹤房一边说，一边握着白岩的肩膀不管不顾地亲下去。白岩没有办法，无可奈何地抱住他的脖子。</p><p>等到真的开始动作后，经验过于缺失的两个人才意识到客观的难关所在。鹤房被白岩的好皮相迷惑，先入为主地以为对方经验丰富，没想到白岩的知识全部来自少女漫画，事实上青春的体验是白纸一张。鹤房就更不必说，认知全部来源于自我疏解。</p><p>两个人中途停下来上网搜索学习基础知识，然后按图索骥，别别扭扭地出门买必备工具。一切准备就绪后又开始害羞，最后还是鹤房爱意战胜情怯，强行拽着白岩挤进浴室。终于插进去已经是后半夜，白岩趴在被子上，背对着鹤房抖得厉害。他其实不怕疼，也习惯了被折磨，但他无论是和人靠得这么近还是被压在身下都是第一次，不安也好害怕也好，无比复杂的心绪一股脑涌上心头。</p><p>像是船在海上漂浮，风浪里翻动，孤苦伶丁碰不到岸边。白岩迷迷糊糊睁不开眼，只能随着波涛摇摆，感觉鹤房揽住了他的腰，拽着他往台风眼深入。周遭偃息了几秒，紧接着又是迅疾的骤雨。白岩发觉月亮和太阳同时闪照在他的头顶 ，让他牙齿打颤，可怜又丑陋的身体无从遁形。鹤房现在正看着他背上的伤痕吧，白岩想，冰冷的一张网拢住了他，想挣脱，呜咽着往前逃去，又被鹤房拉回怀里。</p><p>不要走。鹤房喘着气，低声在他耳边说，不要离开我。炽热的呼吸和被侵入的知觉都让白岩膝盖发软，鹤房的胸口贴上他的后背时，白岩终于支撑不住地咬住自己的手指关节。好热啊，好温暖。白岩想，鹤房的温度会把网融化吧，他觉得头晕，觉得可悲，又觉得宽慰。眼前缭乱着不知什么的混沌图景，白岩大口地喘息，雨水打湿了他的手臂，温热滚烫，他才发现是自己的眼泪。</p><p>不要走，不要害怕。鹤房直到最后也抱着白岩，像是卡带的唱机一样断断续续地重复。他内心雀跃无比又慌乱异常，他怕白岩以为自己把他当扶木，当渡桥，当长夜难眠的消遣。但他想说不是的，要怎么样才能让白岩知道。对方脱力地躺到被褥上，四肢可怜巴巴地瘫软着，他去亲吻白岩的手指缝，笨拙地给白岩咬破的关节贴上创可贴，说喜欢他爱他，又怕白岩不相信。</p><p>隔天他还是去酒吧后门等白岩。碰巧招呼他的还是那天的同事。“瑠姬！”同事热心地吆喝，“你朋友……”然后鹤房突然打断了他。</p><p>“是男朋友。”鹤房用刚好能让在场的人听到的不大不小音量说道，顺便朝同事微笑着点点头。然后他攥住了气势汹汹跑过来的白岩的手，周围的人还没反应过来，白岩就拖着鹤房逃离了现场。</p><p>“你怎么乱说话？”夜色下也能看出白岩脸红得要命，他作势要打鹤房，挥起胳膊往比他还高一点的人肩上砸，左边一下右边一下，拳打脚踢最后还附赠一个头槌。架子摆得很足，等真的碰到鹤房身上又轻飘飘，气势接近一百八，效果大约零点五。</p><p>白岩着急和紧张的时候都会习惯性地碰自己身上的伤口，没有的时候也会掐自己的掌心。鹤房看着白岩又无意识地紧握着指节上的创可贴，他不知道这是白岩多久才形成的习惯，但他觉得是时候去拉住他的手了。</p><p>鹤房握着白岩的手腕，两个人面对面站在月亮下面。</p><p>“以后再这样做的时候，我都会在你身边。”鹤房轻轻地说，他有些紧张，吞了吞口水。“我会拉着你的手的，可以让我拉你的手吗。”</p><p>鹤房的句子逻辑有点不通，但白岩听懂了。他没有回应，没有说话，只是看着鹤房青涩莽撞又鲜活的脸。眼眶有点酸，但他更想笑，所以白岩最终笑了起来。他突然就想要和鹤房就这么挣扎着、快乐地、一起活下去。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>等到鹤房在下雪的冬夜过了生日，他们一起吃了另一个半价的蛋糕之后，他终于可以和白岩一起喝酒了。在鹤房成年之前，每次白岩坐在地板上就着桌子点烟的时候，他都会缩成一团，把下巴靠在桌面上，斜着眼睛看他，看白岩把烟点燃，然后慢慢挪到窄窄的阳台上。</p><p>后来鹤房成年了，他也开始抽烟。有这个必要吗，用食指和拇指捏着烟的时候他这么想，但当他和白岩一起挤在阳台前，这些想法又都烟消云散。</p><p>阳台站一个白岩勉强可以，鹤房也来之后就显得太小。两个人并排站着不能转身，门也拉不上。白岩和鹤房想象了一下这时候别人看着他们的样子（事实上在三楼，并不会有人注意到），两个人跟罚站一样贴在一起，实在有些荒谬。所以他们决定蹲在阳台上，半个身子留在屋里，努力把自己折叠成小小的一团。 为了防止烟雾飘到屋子里把警报器弄响，他们只能努力把头贴近栏杆，像两个拼命要越狱的犯人。</p><p>所以为什么非要一起去阳台呢。白岩在某一个瞬间后知后觉地意识到问题所在，但还没等他想出结果，那边鹤房又把汤锅烧糊，他头昏脑胀，大呼小叫过去灭火，自此把这件事抛在脑后。</p><p>衣架滴下来的水第不知多少次打湿地板后，鹤房觉得有必要和白岩谈谈。他们面对面坐在矮桌边，鹤房说，我有一个梦想。白岩说，是开演唱会吗。鹤房严肃地摇了摇头，不是这个梦想。白岩点了点头，没想到你还真的有这个梦想。</p><p>“是更加实际的，和日常息息相关的事情。”鹤房循循善诱，白岩面露难色。</p><p>“买一个新汤锅？”白岩试探性地问，鹤房摇了摇头，“很接近，但是比这个要大一点。”</p><p>“那，”白岩仔细思考了两秒钟，“买一台有烘干功能的洗衣机。”</p><p>鹤房重重摇了摇头，白岩瑠姬君，我以为你会是一个更大胆的人，没想到竟是如此谨慎。白岩再也想不出什么接近的东西，然后鹤房故作玄虚地说，我们一起攒钱买一间房子吧。</p><p>“……我觉得这个比汤锅不止大一点。”白岩的吐槽被鹤房无视。</p><p>“我们一起实现这个梦想。”鹤房的眼睛亮闪闪，说话都跑出了点地方口音。“我想去轻井泽买房子。”</p><p>白岩尚且在接受过程的思绪又经历了一次巨大的震荡，“……那要花很多钱，我们可能一辈子也攒不了那么多。”</p><p>鹤房拉着他的手，情绪激昂地说，人要有梦想，就是要敢想才行！我们一起为这个梦想奋斗终生，目标够大才能有成功的希望！白岩听着听着笑了起来。他不是没听懂鹤房的意思。</p><p>“那好吧。”白岩回握住鹤房的手，摇晃了两下，“那就请多指教了，鹤房汐恩君。”</p><p> </p><p>那之后白岩和鹤房继续做各自的打工皇帝，好像有了一个宏伟的目标之后真的对未来期待得更多了一些。轻井泽有什么好玩的地方呢，两个人裹在被子里，中间放个小暖炉烤火。</p><p>想去滑雪，想去骑马，想去装修得精致又漂亮的咖啡厅。白岩的口味像小学女生，喜欢小熊饼干，喜欢黄油味薯条，喜欢炸可可面包，还喜欢焦糖巧克力球。所以画了精致图案的咖啡杯和涂了糖浆的厚松饼自然也是喜欢的。</p><p>白岩还沉浸在柔软甜蜜的幻想里，鹤房的手已经不安分地从棉被的缝隙探进去。白岩回过神来，了然地看着鹤房，被抓包的人露出有点尴尬的笑。这样看起来很笨，白岩叹了口气。他们很快就开始亲吻，雪花慢慢从天而降，堆满了阳台，还有角落里无人在意的塑料水桶。</p><p> </p><p>不过事情总会节外生枝，他们的梦想蓝图也是如此。白岩平时在酒吧打工，大多数时间都躲在舞台角落抱着吉他当配角。店里的顾客各玩各的，充其量只把舞台上的动静当作背景音乐。但不巧的是，偏偏有人那天心血来潮，看上了唱机的零件。</p><p>白岩百般推脱，好不容易以为摆脱了纠缠，对方却并不愿就此放弃。白岩隔天从休息室出来被拦下，对方甚至还多带了两个人，一副要逼他就范的模样。</p><p>要怎么和鹤房说呢，白岩想。他躲不开，估计也打不过。出了门就逃跑可行吗？但下次也许还会被拦下。正在他胡思乱想的时候，酒吧后门打开，鹤房拉住了他的手臂。</p><p>“今天好早啊，我们回家吧。”鹤房神色自若，但白岩感觉到牵着他的手比往常更用力一些。大概是同事已经和他透露了实情。白岩想，也好，省去了他解释的麻烦。</p><p>对方此时才恍然大悟，是你男朋友啊，怪不得不愿意答应我。嘴上说着知道了知道了原来如此，跟在他身边的人还是慢慢地从两侧靠近了他们。白岩想拖延一会儿时间，不出意外同事已经叫了警察。但对方看起来不想等那么久。</p><p>鹤房觉得很烦。他还是第一次遇到这么不讲道理的东京人。以前在福利院的生活一点都不温柔，甚至可以说是微缩的弱肉强食社会。在打架上鹤房自诩经验丰富，但对方人多，很快就变成了他的弱势。</p><p>白岩背着吉他站在旁边，对方大概是抱着杀鸡儆猴的心思，特意给他留出了绝佳视野。鹤房朝他眨眨眼，意思是让他先走，反正警察很快就会来。白岩摇了摇头，意思是拒绝。他把琴盒从背上摘下来，重重砸在难缠顾客的头顶。</p><p>不知道是挨了拳头反应变得迟钝还是真的出乎意料，鹤房愣了好久。他没想到白岩会露出这种表情。头很痛，打手的拳头好硬，鹤房呲牙咧嘴，感觉眼前五光十色热闹非凡，白岩及时扶住了他。</p><p>警笛的声音从远及近地传来，鹤房松了口气，转过头去看白岩。交替闪烁的红蓝灯光下，白岩的脸上是没见过的神色，让他觉得陌生。</p><p> </p><p>从医院回家的路上白岩心情有点低落，鹤房安慰他。没关系，医药费花掉了也不会有什么影响，我们攒钱的计划才刚刚开始。</p><p>白岩一时语塞，不知道该说鹤房是过分乐观还是没心眼。鹤房看白岩脸色不对，连忙补充了一句，吉他坏掉了也可以修，或者我给你买新的！</p><p>“我不是这个意思……算了，”白岩习惯性地伸手想锤对方肩膀，想到是伤员又自暴自弃地放下手来。“谢谢你。”</p><p>鹤房听了这句话，反而站在原地，依依不舍地握住了白岩的手腕。这个动作好像已经变成了鹤房的习惯，白岩捏紧的手指慢慢地张开，放松下来，任由对方攥住。</p><p>“不是说，我觉得你需要保护什么的……不是这个意思，”鹤房看起来有点不安，“我们现在是在谈恋爱对吧？但在这之前，我也是你的亲友，是你的朋友，朋友间就是要互相帮助……痛痛痛……”</p><p>白岩打断了他的话，不管不顾地揽住了鹤房的脖子。整个人都吊在对方身上，丝毫不顾及伤员的低声痛呼。鹤房是谁呢？白岩想，是我的朋友，我的亲友。他贴近了鹤房的侧脸，压低声音对他说话，震颤让鹤房的耳朵也变得热乎乎。汐恩，我只爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我一天比一天更爱你。</p><p>鹤房被冲击的转折告白搞得有点发懵，白岩先他一步松开，径直朝前走去。鹤房亦步亦趋地跟上，听到白岩背着身问他，如果我们真的攒不到钱买房子怎么办？</p><p>要怎么办？鹤房机械地重复了一遍，抓了抓本来就有点乱的头发。</p><p>白岩回过头看他。以后要是连房租都交不起了，我们就搬去公园住。看着鹤房一脸茫然，白岩忍不住笑出了声。放心吧，到了那个时候，我会把凉席分你一半的。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>后来他们终于买了新的汤锅。</p><p>新锅亮闪闪的，手柄也崭新，比锅底都快烧穿的旧锅好到不知道哪里去。鹤房想把旧锅扔了，白岩拦住了他。</p><p>拿来种花吧，白岩不知从哪里找来一把杂草似的东西，和着泥土一起装进锅里。锅底有点太薄了。，白岩想了想，从抽屉里翻出上次吃蛋糕时剩下的塑料碟子，垫在泥土下面。</p><p>他们等了好久，汤锅里的草也没有开花，但也没有死掉。你确定这是花？鹤房把锅端到阳台上晒太阳，满心怀疑。</p><p>就算不是花，当它是杂草也不错啊。白岩埋头在小冰箱里翻东西，前天他们一起去逛超市买打折蔬菜，牛蒡只要八十円。</p><p>难得有个周末不用打工，白岩站在炉灶旁边切番茄。锅里的豆腐咕嘟咕嘟煮得冒泡，鹤房背靠着矮桌，拿着本白岩的少女漫画翻来翻去，把腿伸到阳台上等着吃饭。</p><p>“啊。”白岩轻轻叫了一声。</p><p>鹤房转过头去看，白岩把指尖含进嘴里。好痛。他含含糊糊地说。鹤房找出创可贴，撕开准备贴上时，才发现伤口意外的深。</p><p>“这样血很难止住的。”鹤房用纱布把白岩的手指裹成一颗高尔夫球，“走吧，去医院处理伤口。”</p><p>不用吧。白岩想说鹤房大题小做，但对方已经熄灭了炉灶，把煤气阀门也拧上了，理所应当要出门的样子，白岩也只好听话地戴上毛线帽。</p><p>到了医院本以为会很快结束，但血却一直止不住。医生建议他多做几项检查，过几天再来取结果。</p><p> </p><p>约定好的日子是个大晴天，天很蓝，云很白，太阳很明亮。鹤房看着白岩帽子顶上傻乎乎的毛线球，很难相信自己的耳朵。</p><p>白岩比他更快回过神来，也更加冷静，“……那还有多长时间呢？”他的声音都没有发抖。怎么这样啊，白岩瑠姬，你这人怎么这样。鹤房想。</p><p>医生看白岩固执的样子，叹了气。如果尽全力去做的话，也许有一年。不然，可能只有几个月。</p><p>鹤房觉得头痛得不行，他从来没听说过这个病，医生说全世界也没有多少人得这个病。几率比乐透中奖还要小的事情，为什么会被白岩遇到呢。他替白岩委屈，但白岩却那么平静。鹤房仿佛被困在笼子里一样，四周都是厚重的墙壁，声音传不进来也散不出去，他原地打转。</p><p>我们要治的吧？对吧？他急切地想向白岩征求一个肯定的答复，但白岩没有说话，沉默得仿佛听不懂日语一样。我们考虑一下吧。白岩起身向医生鞠躬，拉着鹤房走出了诊室。</p><p>这有什么可考虑的？鹤房拉着白岩的袖子说，如果不治的话——</p><p>会死。鹤房不愿意说的字，白岩轻而易举地念了出来。治了也会死。白岩抬起眼皮看着鹤房，我们根本没有那么多钱。</p><p>如果努力总会有办法的。鹤房说着心底一凉。他不是无知的小孩了，自然也明白，留给他们去努力的空间其实微乎其微。白岩的香水是甜蜜的柑橘味，洗发水是薰衣草味，白岩的毛线帽看起来很暖和。鹤房捏了捏白岩耳边垂下来的毛球，好软。</p><p>“你哭什么。”白岩慢条斯理地看着鹤房，嘴角扯起一个勉强的笑。拜托，现在快死掉的人是我。鹤房一边掉眼泪一边摇头，用袖口使劲抹了抹眼睛。“我说啊，我们去轻井泽旅行吧。”白岩从口袋里掏出纸巾给鹤房擦眼泪，耐心地劝他。白岩的手指很温暖，是热的。</p><p>“我们去看看轻井泽的房子，好不好。”白岩把纸巾握在手心里，拉住鹤房的胳膊。就算是等待一颗慢动作却必然到来的子弹，也想离梦想近一点、再近一点。</p><p>医院给白岩开了很多药片，鹤房每天监督着白岩乖乖地往下吞。白岩后来也告诉了鹤房一些事情，这次他不需要再喝酒。</p><p>“我唯一一次去迪士尼乐园，在里面弄丢了气球。”</p><p>“你知道吗，我其实有好几个哥哥。家里还养了三只小狗。我最喜欢的那只小狗有深棕色的卷毛，总是喜欢舔我的脸。那天我们全家一起去迪士尼玩，我跑去找弄丢的气球，但气球没找到，还把爸爸妈妈和哥哥弄丢了。”</p><p>“把我带走的人说他是我的爸爸。可我知道他不是。他经常打我。我在那里待了好多年，我想跑，但是总会被发现，然后又挨打。”</p><p>“那里除了我还有别的孩子，有个女孩，那个人还会对她做更加过分的事情。” </p><p>“她有时候会和我聊天，说自己害怕。后来有一天她消失了。当时我已经习惯了这样的生活，可那时候我又开始害怕。怕自己也像她一样无声无息地消失，没有人知道我去了哪里。”</p><p>“后来有一次，那个人喝醉了，又开始打我。我忽然觉得可能真的会死。我太害怕了，就用他放在水池边的酒瓶打了他的头。那个人流了好多血，好像玻璃片都穿进了他的脑袋里。”</p><p>鹤房张了张嘴，却说不出话。他想起他和纠缠白岩的人打架的那一天。白岩把吉他盒砸在那个人的头上，之后也是这样冷漠又懊丧的神情。</p><p>“之后我就打了电话，来了很多警察，还有医生，把那个人和我都带走了。”</p><p>“从那个时候开始，我才重新对时间有了概念。我被送到了少年院，所以那时候我大概有十四岁吧。每天早上有广播和早操，所以我也不会再忘记时间。”</p><p>“我以前一直都很想回家，被打了之后，把那个人杀掉之后，还有在少年院的那两年，我都好想回家。其实我已经不记得爸爸妈妈还有哥哥是什么样子了。可能他们现在也在找我，可能他们已经放弃了，毕竟过了这么多年嘛。”</p><p>“我想回家的时候，就唱歌给自己听。感觉这样的话就能离不切实际的梦想近一些，离痛苦的现实远一些。可能后来，我也和他们在东京的街头擦肩而过吧。但我认不出他们，他们也一定认不出我了。”</p><p>“我耽误太多时间了。没有上过学，也没有什么青春的故事，没有朋友。汐恩，第一次见到你的那天，你知道我为什么要和你说话吗？我第一眼看到你，就觉得，哇，这个小孩好像我最喜欢的那只小狗啊。”</p><p> </p><p>出发去轻井泽之前，鹤房把那口装满泥土的旧锅拿到阳台。他把锅放在扣过来的水桶上，仔细调整了几次位置，让它留在能一直照到太阳的地方。</p><p>等到他们回家的时候，这捧杂草会开花吗。鹤房想着，抬头去看遥远的天空。小小的太阳发射出刺眼的光，直直地击中他，变成一个烙在眼皮上的鲜红血点。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>轻井泽下了雪。</p><p>马场和网球场都停止营业了，他们慢慢地走到马场的门口，伸手摸了摸门口的石门。滑雪对于白岩来说也不太现实，鹤房就牵着他的手，两个人把雪地踩得咯吱作响。</p><p>轻井泽的树林里会有雪女吗？白岩问鹤房。鹤房看着白白瘦瘦的白岩，他的刘海有点长，压在帽子下面挡住了半只眼睛。</p><p>“你这样就很像雪女了。”鹤房笑着，冷不丁被白岩丢了个雪球。他不甘示弱地抓起一小把雪扔回去，雪花粘在白岩的眉毛上。</p><p>白岩趁着鹤房笑得呼吸困难直不起腰，眼疾手快地塞了雪进他脖子。鹤房挣扎着滑倒在地上，顺便把白岩也一起带倒。两个人就摔在一起放肆地大笑，笑到精疲力尽，几乎流出眼泪。</p><p>“你相信有平行时空吗。”白岩躺在地上，看着明亮空旷的天空，像是在问鹤房，也像自言自语。</p><p>“如果有平行时空的话，我还会遇见你吗？”鹤房问。</p><p>“一定会的吧。”<br/>“那我就相信。还能碰见你的话，怎么都行。”</p><p>“就算不是人类也行？变成小猫。”<br/>“那不是很好，我们可以互相舔毛。”</p><p>“……才不要。感觉你身上会有虱子。”<br/>“……”</p><p> </p><p>天色渐暗，他们去旅店旁的小酒馆吃饭。理论上白岩应当杜绝一切酒精咖啡因尼古丁，但这天鹤房拗不过他，只能让步，往他的杯子里兑了一勺甜酒。</p><p>电视里放着剪辑版的大喜利比赛，白岩兴致很高，一直在说话。其实他的身体已经很差了，但到了这个时候，鹤房已经不再去问为什么。他难以理解的事情太多，而徒劳的质问又毫无意义。鹤房看着白岩捧着杯子的笑脸，还有亮亮的眼珠，对他说不出任何拒绝的话。他的嗓子被什么酸涩的东西堵住了，距离绷不住只差那么一点点。</p><p>回旅馆的时候又下起了雪。街上没有人，他们手拉着手在马路上走，绕着电柱转圈，在空地上跳舞。人造光和圆圆的月亮照着他们，雪花是千千万万的观众。鹤房说，有机会的话也想真的站上舞台。白岩听了，就拉着他的胳膊说，那我们一起去东京巨蛋，在所有人面前唱歌，弹吉他，跳舞。</p><p>一下子就去东蛋吗？鹤房问，会不会显得我们很自大。这有什么关系？白岩反问，人就是要敢想才行。目标够大，才有实现的希望。</p><p>“但我现在觉得，在这里唱歌也挺好。”白岩摊开手心，接住几片零碎的雪花。“那些事情都没关系了，我现在就很快乐。汐恩，你是我最好的朋友，我好喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我？”</p><p>鹤房说，我当然喜欢你，你是我见过最有趣的人。白岩就笑起来，那是因为你见过的人还太少，这世界上比我有趣的人多了是。鹤房摇了摇头，他们都没有你有趣。</p><p>我好开心。白岩说，现在也不会觉得痛了，有的时候会忘记以前受过伤，所以你也不用再握着我的手腕。</p><p>“那不行，”鹤房说，“你要是滑倒了怎么办？”说着就无比自然地挽住白岩的手臂。白岩做出嫌弃的表情，作势要把鹤房甩开。</p><p>你不要忘了刚才是谁把我也带倒的。嘴上这么说，白岩还是抓紧了鹤房的胳膊。他们走得很慢却很稳，两对脚印直直地印在雪地里，就像踏上洁白的地毯。</p><p>晚上他们挤在一张床上，白岩的手很冰，鹤房握着他的手，想要让他暖和一点。白岩有点累，很快就睡着了。头埋在鹤房胸前，他一低头就能嗅到薰衣草的味道。</p><p>鹤房又想起白岩说的平行时空。如果真的存在平行时空的话，会是什么样子呢？还是不要当小猫了吧，当人不好吗？他会和白岩一起站在舞台上唱歌吗？不在酒吧的角落，不在窄到难以转身的阳台边，而是在电视镜头前，在舞台中央。彩色的灯光把他们的脸照得绚丽又灿烂。真好啊，鹤房想，要不是白岩已经睡着了，他真想把他叫醒，告诉他这个美丽无比的想象。不知过了多久，鹤房也睡着了，他睡得不安稳，像是在梦和现实的边境踱步。</p><p>他睁开眼，惊讶地发现自己揽着白岩的手臂不知什么时候变成了黑色的翅膀，在夜里也泛着淡淡的光芒。鹤房低下头，他的身上也披着白羽，鲜红色的腿像两根健壮的树枝一样细长。他张开嘴想说话，长长的喙一张一合。鹤房变成了一只白色的鹳，动动翅膀就能飞很远很远。</p><p>鹤房悄悄起身，挥动胳膊，伴着呼啦啦的风声滑翔进夜里。他往高处飞，在云里不停地穿梭。穿破黑夜后，视野也变得更开阔。在哪里呢，他不停地飞，不停地找，终于看到了那个很多年前从白岩手里溜走的红气球。</p><p>瑠姬啊，醒过来吧。未来长得很，你再不用急，过去都过去，你也不必追。我找到你的气球了，所以再等等我，等我把它衔给你之后，我们就一起回家，我带你去更加幸福的地方。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>